fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elincia
Elincia (エリンシア, Erincia), full name Elincia Ridell Crimea, is the Princess of Crimea and only known remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and serves as Crimea's queen in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Personality As she was not raised in court life, Elincia is not exactly your typical Princess. She learned a manner of things at the Villa where she was raised. She was not accustomed to commoners. She seems to have a habit (in the first game) of calling many people "lord" to the point that it can becomes annoying to the player, in particular when they have nothing to do with royalty or nobility (like Rhys for example). She is very loyal to Crimea as its ruler, especially noted when Lucia's life was in danger in Radiant Dawn. She also doubts her ability to rule her country in both games, though with Ike's reassurance in the first game she finally greets her people. Path of Radiance Elinca employs the Greil Mercenaries for the greater part of this game. Without the power inherent in her station due to being displaced by Ashnard's invasion, she is forced to rely on the aid of others in order to take her proper place as the rightful ruler of Crimea. Due to the fear of political fallout that might have occurred if her existence were made public, she was raised in secrecy from birth; only the high ranking nobles of each nation and a select few Crimeans were made aware of her existence. Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside. She also became very close friends with her milk siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey, who grew up along with her. However, because Elincia was raised in such seclusion, she has very little knowledge of the outside world. Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she had never set foot in a Crimean village, nor had she any opportunity to interact with Crimean peasants. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to Gallia. After Greil is slain, she agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, and they accompany each other for the rest of the journey. Later in the game, Elincia gains use of a sword, armor, and a pegasus that once belonged to her great-grandmother and enters battle, serving primarily as a flying Healer. Elincia is voiced by Juri Takita (Japanese) and by Erica Evans (English). Radiant Dawn Elincia, now the rightful queen of Crimea in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, begins to face rebellion in her country. Crimea is still in recession from Daein’s former invasion, and Elincia drives herself exhaustively to help her kingdom recover, but it isn’t enough. The nobles lying beneath her have plans to usurp her from the throne, conflict arising between them and Elincia’s most trusted retainers, notably Lucia, with whom she has grown up and sought out as a sister. When Lucia is captured by Ludveck and held for execution, Elincia is unexpectedly aided by the Greil Mercenaries (Due to Bastian) once again, who help to overturn the unrest in Crimea. After the final battle against Ashera, Queen Elincia returns home to Crimea where she leads her nation into a golden age of peace and prosperity. If she has an A grade support with Geoffrey, the two will wed. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 25: Automatically from Start Base Stats |Princess Crimea |Heaven |1 |27 |9 |12 |16 |18 |15 |11 |15 |6 |23 |9 |Sword - D Staff - A |Renewal |Amiti(*) Mend *(*) This is a slim sword if Lucia/Geoffrey/Bastian are not all alive when she is Recruited. Growth Rates |60% |30% |80% |45% |40% |60% |25% |35% Bond support *Lucia:10% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from start, available in Chapter Prologue and Final. *Part 3: Final: Automatically from Start, is not available. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Final. Base Stats |Queen |Heaven |1 |36 |19 |17 |21 |22 |29 |18 |24 |6 |23 |9 |Sword - B Staff - A |Renewal Mercy(*) Canto Stun |Slim Sword Mend Concoction *(*) After Part 2. Growth Rates |45% |65% |40% |50% |70% |60% |20% |35% Bond support *Lucia:10% *Geoffrey:10% *Renning:10% Death Quotes *Elincia: Ike...for all you have done, I thank you. May you live a...long...and happy...life... :Ike: Elincia...? Wait...you can’t do this! You can’t die! (FE9) *Elincia: Father...forgive me...I...was a...weak ruler... (FE10) *Elincia: Ugh...ah...Sorry...I’m... :Ike: Elincia! You don’t have to do this! Just get out of here! :Elincia: My noble Ike...all...your plans... :Ike: Don’t speak. Leave it all to me. You use your strength to make sure that you survive. :Do it for the people of Crimea. :Elincia: All right, Sir Ike...I know you can do it. I’ll be waiting. (FE10) Gallery File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Princess.png‎ | Elincia's portrait in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Pegasus.png‎ | Elincia's portrait Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance File:ElinciaFE10Portrait.png‎‎ | Elincia's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn File:Elincia in battle gear.png|Elincia (right) in her battle gear File:Elincia and retainers.png|Elincia and her loyal retainers Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc